Silent Grief
by mechna prime
Summary: Just a little " What Happened After The end?" story I'm making. Should be quite sad.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The sun dipped below the horizon lighting up the sky in a beautiful display of red and gold. The light was admired by all, save one. A small statue of a magician in a purple cloak lifted its staff and pointed it toward the prone figure in the nearby bed. The speaker on the base of the started releasing blaster sounds and the light blub in the tip of the staff made a pulsing glow. A strong pale arm reached out from under the covers, taping the statue on the head to stop the alarm. The covers slid back to reveal star shaped tricolour hair that could belong to only one person... Yugi Moto; King of Games,Lord of Monsters and Emperor of Shadows.

He sat up and stretched like a cat while making a strange purring noise. He climbed out of bed and promptly tripped over his shoes. He moaned,stood up again, and swayed to the washroom. He opened the door, walked in and slipped on the puddle of water that had dripped from the fan. He turned on the water and took a hot shower. He picked up his towel and wrapped it around his waist. Yugi walked to his room than to the wardrobe. He put on his undergarments and then a pair of tight leather pants and a leather shirt, the one with all the buckles. He opened his jewelry box and put on a couple of chain bangles. He also put on the cartuhe with Yami's name in it. He opened the glass case that he kept his dog collars in. He reached toward his favourite, the black one with a couple of links of chain dangling from it, than he remembered that it was the anniversary of Yami's death. So he put on Yami's favourite, the plain blue one. Yugi than put a pad of paper and his blood red gel pen in his pockets. Yugi put on his custom duel disk. It had a curved stage with hieroglyphs around the edge and a millennium eye on the cuff. He reached down and picked up than clicked on his card belt( and a extra just for show). Yugi ran down the stairs to the kitchen, he could smell his favourite green tea brewing. He waved hello to his Grandpa and poured himself a mug of tea. He put a crumpet with butter and jam in the toaster oven for a few minutes then took it out again. Yugi sat down to eat his breakfast ( even though it was more like dinner time!)

"Good morning to you Yugi!" said Grampa " You know, your mom is planing to come over tonight." Yugi spluttered and nearly choked on his tea. "When!?" wrote Yugi on his pad. "Very soon, she should be here in an hour or two."Yugi gulped, bolted down the rest of his breakfast and ran up the stairs.

Yugi sat at his desk trying to catch his breath and calm down. His thoughts were racing "What if Mom knows about Yami!? What if shes specious of me not being able to talk?!, What if she try's to take back to Egypt with her! Or worse! If she try's to forbid me from duelling!". Yugi forced all those thoughts down and sat down to write a letter to Yami.

Address Heaven or hell (location unknown)

Dear Yami

The second duellist kingdom yesterday went perfectly . I had the final duel in an abandoned grave yard. When Joey (the finalist) came in I came up from a fake coffin in a suit with my hair gelled back and holding a rose. I looked just like a movie vampire! He totally freaked out! However its not all good news I have "That Feeling" again but stronger than ever before. This time I think its for me... well.

Love and card games,Yugi

Yugi picked up the note and put in the photocopier to make a copy. When the printer was finished he took out the original and picked up a lighter from the desk and set fire to it. He leaned out the window and let go of the paper watching the ashes drifting up into the sky until he could see them no longer.

He pasted the other in his journal made up of letters to Yami. Yugi sighed and walked back down the stairs. "Oh! Hello Yugi, are you going out?" said Grampa .Yugi wrote on his pad "Yes I am. Goodbye."

``Well stay safe!` said Grampa ` I will.` wrote Yugi. Yugi walked to the coat rack put on his cloak and buckled up a pair of black motorcycle boots. He pulled up his hood and headed out the door. Yugi walked down the dark streets to one place in particular.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yugi arrived at he meting place at the usual time. A girl walked out of the back door of the flower shop looking wary and specious. She had a bundle of flowers in her arms. Yugi walked up to her out of the alleys shadows. The girl gasped.

"Ah! You sacred me!" she said. " Here they are Oh Mysterious One" she said in a joking tone. Yugi pulled out a fifty yen bill and handed it to her. The flowers and the money changed hands. Yugi pulled back the plastic to check that they were the right flowers and they were. He started to walk away but the girl called out to him. "Why do you never say a word? You never say "Thank You"! I could lose my job for doing this! I don't even know your name and we've been meting for a year!" She yelled angrily and ran forward and grabbed Yugi's arm. " What? Cat got your tongue or something!" She yelled. Yugi looked up at her than walked away his arm seeming to pass right thru her hand. " Don't walk away on me!" she yelled running after him. When she rounded the corner he seemed to have vanished into thin air. A note floated down toward the pavement. She caught it and read it;

Dear Angel

My name is Yugi. I am sorry I never said thank you. So I will say it now because I may never have another chance. Thank You.

"All this time I've been giving flowers to the King of Games and I never guessed!" She laughed out loud and walked away. Yugi smiled in his hiding place and continued to his destination. Yugi reached the forest at the edge of Domino he thought "Halfway there!" Yugi headed down a tiny well worn trial just wide enough for two to walk side by side. Just before the trial ended Yugi went down a tiny practically-invisible-if-you-did-not-know-what-you -were-looking-for path. It opened out to one of the best kept secrets of Domino. A beautiful lake surrounded by green grassy banks and forest. There was no litter to be seen and nobody had carved their names into the trees. It had been one of Yami's favourite places to sit and think were nobody could find him. Yugi went right to where Yami had always sat when they came here. There was a small memorial to him there it was shaped like the millennium puzzle except upside down (the eye was right side up though). Yugi went down on his knees and traced his fingers over the inscription which he had memorized long ago;

Yami

Beloved Mentor,friend,Guardian,Brother and Teacher.

Yugi remembered the ceremony like it was yesterday and allowed himself to be swept up in it;

"We are gathered here today to remember our friend Yami." Said Grampa. "Come forward to lay a flower on the memorial and say your goodbyes." Yugi looked around, all of the friends he had met on his journey were there. Not one had declined the invitation. Everyone even Kiba said a few words. Finally it was his turn he lay down an entire bouquet of flowers; 10 were black for grief, 5 were red for love and 3 were yellow for... Goodbye. That summed up his feelings in a way a note never could.

Ever since than every week Yugi went and laid flowers on the memorial. Yugi removed the old flowers and lay the fresh bouquet down. Yugi lit the old one on fire, tossed it into the lake and watched the flames as they lit up the night. Yugi turned around and left not wanting to spend a long time there.


End file.
